Eye of the Storm
by X23 Maximoff
Summary: Stiles finally had it all. Balance was restored in Beacon Hills, it was summer vacation, and he had an awesome girlfriend. Then Derek shows up, spouting about how Cora went to South America and hasn't answered her phone in a couple days. And Stiles knows by now, nothing good ever comes from Derek showing up...Sequel to Shivers, Stiles/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel to Shivers! If you haven't read that story, I would suggest doing so now (it's in my profile). If you have, then yay! Get excited! Cause Jamie Grant is back!

 **Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

"Hello?"

"And just where might you be, young lady?" Stiles said into the phone as he drove through Beacon Hills.

"A hello would be nice." Jamie replied, refusing to answer his question.

"Hello, darling face. Where are you?" he repeated.

"On Cora's couch, eating cereal and watching men's beach volleyball." she said. She turned to Cora, who was staring at her with one eyebrow perked in apparent offense that Jamie was one the phone. Jamie stuck her tongue out in response.

"Okay first of all, are Dalhausser and Rogers winning?" he asked.

"Barely but yes." she answered him. Cora rolled her eyes, going back to her bowl of cereal and the sports on the screen.

"Excellent. Second of all, finish your cereal quick, cause I'm picking you up and we're going to Allison's." he continued.

"But the match is only half over!" Jamie whined, while Cora once again looked offended.

"But her dad is letting us use the big guns today." Stiles said, making Jamie paused. She turned to Cora.

"Want to go shoot some big guns?" she asked. Cora narrowed her eyes.

"No thanks." she responded. Jamie elbowed her.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Don't you like messing with weapons?" she asked, giving her a pointed look. Cora unleashed her claws.

"I've got them built in, thanks. Plus, I don't trust being around that spaz with semi-automatics." she stated.

"I mean Mr. Argent will keep him under control, he's been getting a lot better." Jamie said.

"Yea I'm still on the phone and can hear everything you're saying." Stiles deadpanned.

"Good." Jamie said into the phone, going back to Cora. "Okay fine, don't come hang out with us today. But you're still coming to the beach tomorrow, right?"

"Scott wouldn't let me miss it. Plus I'm counting on seeing Stilinski bite it in the waves." she said with a smile.

"He's cute, but coordination isn't always his strong suit." Jamie agreed.

"Still. Here." Stiles said again.

"Hey I said you were cute." Jamie pointed out.

"That almost makes up for it." Stiles muttered. "Anyway, I'll be there in like three minutes so prepare yourself."

"Okay I'll put my clothes back on and Cora and I will make out one more time." Jamie said.

"You keep making these references. I'm going to need proof one day." Stiles replied.

"But it is not this day!" Jamie said. "See you soon. Love you bye."

"Love you bye." he responded, hanging up the phone. Jamie turned to see Cora looking slightly disgusted.

"You know, one day you're actually going to have to admit that you like him." Jamie said. Cora grimaced.

"But that takes all the fun out of everything." she said.

"You don't mind if I go, right? I don't wanna ditch you." Jamie said suddenly, turning to her friend.

"No, don't worry about it." she said, waving her off. "I have to clean this place up anyways before Scott comes over tonight. Plus Derek would kill me if he saw the state of this place."

"He'd kill you if he knew Scott regularly spent the night here." Jamie reminded her.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Cora said with a shrug. Jamie laughed, getting up and pulling her shoes on.

"Is he still up in the wild blue yonder? Derek?" she asked, gathering her things.

"Yep. It's been nice having the place to myself for the past couple months." she answered, stretching out on the now empty couch.

"You don't miss your brother?" Jamie asked sarcastically, knowing that a quiet night without the twins being home was a dream come true.

"He's not the worst. He just thinks he's right all the time. It gets annoying, especially when he is right." Cora answered. "Anyway, have fun shooting stuff. Try not to hurt yourself. Or others."

"I make no promises." Jamie said, leaning over the couch to hug her friend. Cora hugged her back, long used to Jamie's affections. Jamie stood up and headed out the door, jogging down the stairs to the street level of the loft. True to his word, Stiles was waiting there in his Jeep for her. He was typing something on his phone, but stopped once he saw her, leaning over to unlock the passenger door.

"I was just about to call you." he said as she opened the door and hopped in. She leaned across the console, giving him a quick kiss before buckling up.

"Luckily my timing is impeccable." she said, turning to see him staring at her. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, you're just beautiful is all." he said, giving her a smile, his features soft. She blushed, looking down at her lap. Even after six months, his compliments still surprised her sometimes.

"And you're being cheesy." she said, scrunching her nose at him.

"Sorry not sorry." he said with a grin, pulling her close and kissing her again. "Now, let's go shoot some stuff."

"Hell yea." Jamie said as he put the Jeep into drive, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Allison's place.

"How was rehab today?" he asked as they drove along the road.

"Great! I got cleared to return to sport!" she said excitedly, her blue eyes shining.

"What? That's awesome!" Stiles said, giving her a high five.

"I mean technically I'm cleared to return to practice and then work my way up to games and stuff but still, that's like ninety percent clearance!" she added, bouncing in her seat a bit.

"Cause you're a champion." he said.

"Yea I am." she replied.

"So does this mean you're going to play the summer league with Bri?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just train with them. Don't want to get too crazy, you know." she said with a shrug. He couldd tell that she probably wanted to play, but was being smart about her injury. It had only been about six months since she had gotten her ACL repaired, she wasn't going to tear it again if she could help it. Stiles reached over, taking her hand in his.

"That's a good idea. Then when the season starts, you're going to blow everyone away with how strong and fast and good at soccer you are." he said. She gave him a smile; it was nice to know her number one fan supported her.

"But at least now I can start some real combat training with Allison." she said.

"Oh no no no. It is definitely way too early for that." Stiles shook his head.

"What? No it's not! I can learn, like, basic maneuvers and such." she argued.

"The most basic. Like, so basic you're not even touching another person. You can fight ghosts. And strong winds. And those little mini leaf tornados that pop up every once in a while." he said pointedly. She groaned.

"But I'm already doing those!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well someone has to be responsible so that you don't get hurt." he retorted.

"You're being so grown up right now. What's next, are you gonna do my taxes? Change the oil on my car?" she questioned, smirking at him.

"Well this tax period doesn't end for another like seven months so that would be stupid, and the oil isn't due to be changed on your car for another two thousand miles." he said back, making a face at her.

"Do you really keep track of when my car needs an oil change?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Again, _someone_ has to! You were a thousand miles over last time! Do you know what that does to your engine?" he exclaimed, making her laugh.

"You're such an old man. I love it." she said, still giggling as they pulled into Allison's driveway.

"Am not." he said, suddenly seeming very childlike.

"It's okay, I like when you take care of me." she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"That's a damn lie. You just like when I take care of boring things for you." he said, licking her hand. She pulled it back, disgusted.

"C'mon we're going to be late." she said with a grin, effectively changing the subject before she got in trouble. She jumped out of the Jeep, ignoring his grumbling as he followed after her. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing Chris and Allison holding large, suspicious looking black bags.

"Oh, you guys are here." Allison said, a little surprised.

"Are we late? Early? Unexpected?" Jamie asked, grimacing a bit.

"You guys are right on time. We were just loading up and getting ready to head out." Chris said, stepping around them and going to the back of his Suburban.

"I still don't get why I have to come too." Lydia said, coming out of the house behind the two Argents.

"Lydia, we've been through this." Allison said with a frustrated tone of voice. "You need to be able to protect yourself."

"Yes, I know. But I can protect myself with the handgun that you already got me. And taught me how to use." Lydia said pointedly. To be fair, Jamie thought, Lydia was probably the last person who needed to learn how to use an assault rifle.

"Well think of this as extra credit." Allison said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Where are Scott and Isaac?" Stiles asked, tossing his backpack into the far back seat of the Suburban.

"They're meeting us there." Allison said lightly.

"And where exactly is 'there'?" Jamie asked as Chris gestured for them all to pile in. Stiles got in the far back, leaving the middle for Jamie and Lydia while Allison rode in the passenger's seat.

"Well Jamie when you shoot big guns, you gotta have a lot of space to do it." Mr. Argent said cryptically. Jamie stared at him for a moment.

"That didn't answer my question at all." she said, making him laugh. "Is this it? Are you finally taking us to the middle of the woods to kill us?"

"Ah, you've found out my plan." he said sarcastically, turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway. "I was hoping to keep it a surprise."

"I'm a very good guesser." Jamie replied, sitting back in her seat.

"There's a huge pasture outside the city." Allison explained, giving her dad a little shove on the shoulder. "It's got a tree line between it and the highway, so it's pretty optimal."

"Sounds like an optimal place for me to damage my shoes." Lydia muttered. Allison turned around in her seat to look at her best friend.

"Lydia, come on. It'll be fun, and you're going to learn a valuable skill." she tried to convince her further.

"I'll determine if it's valuable or not." Lydia responded, turning to look out the window. Allison rolled her eyes, turning back around. Usually Lydia was a little more compliant when it came to their outdoor adventures, but for some reason she was not feeling it today. Guns themselves made her a little nervous, even if she was more than capable of operating one. The idea of having to use a _really big_ gun seemed very, very unnecessary.

The drive wasn't terribly long, but it was definitely longer than they expected. It wasn't until an hour later that Chris pulled off the main road and onto a dirt path, the gravel loud underneath the tires of the car. The trees were thick right off the road, but as he kept driving, they began to thin out. Eventually they opened up, showing a great green expanse of land. He pulled off the dirt road altogether, parking in the grass next to the field. Chris and Allison got out first, followed by Jamie, Lydia, and Stiles. The two Argents grabbed the gun bags from the back, as well as some box targets. Jamie and Stiles grabbed two more of the targets, following them out into the field.

"I feel like we just drove all the way to Middle Earth." Jamie said, looking at the bright green grass and the tall trees.

"You do eat like a hobbit." Stiles said.

"Do not! They eat like ten times a day. I eat at most seven times." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Eh, round up." Stiles said with a shrug, grinning at her. She made a face at him, reaching out and knocking the big box out of his arms.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" he said in fake admonishment.

"Gotcha!" Jamie replied, taking off in a run with the big box in her arms.

"Jamie! Stop!" Stiles called, picking up his box and chasing after her. "Jamie Katherine Grant! You stop running on this uneven surface right now!"

But Jamie had no problem running on the grass, even with the large target in her arms. She made it to the Argents with no mishap, besides almost killing Stiles with a heart attack. When he caught up to them, his face was red, and his heart was hammering.

"Someone needs to run more." Allison remarked with a grin. Stiles made a face at her, mocking her a bit.

"Whatever. I'm too old for all of your shenanigans." he muttered.

" _You're_ too old?" Chris asked.

"I have an old soul, okay? Youth these days just don't understand." Stiles replied. Mr. Argent shook his head.

"Well then help me set up these targets while the youths pack the guns over there." he said. Stiles nodded, helping the man put up the various targets while Jamie and Allison moved the guns a solid distance away. Allison waited until Stiles and her dad were finished before showing them the ins and outs of the weapon. Their first weapon of choice was a twelve gauge shotgun, which was probably the most powerful weapon that the Argents had shown them. They had gotten good with pistols and smaller caliber rifles, but it was time to start with the big boys.

"Okay, you're going to want to make sure it tucked really hard into your shoulder, otherwise you're going to get a massive bruise. This will kick a lot more than the .22 rifles we shot the other day." Allison instructed Jamie, showing her where to place the butt of the gun. "Make sure the safety is off, chamber a round, and then line up the pin with the target, but don't shoot yet."

"Got it, boss." Jamie said, clicking the button to release the safety and pumping the gun to chamber a round. She lined the sight up with the target, pushing the butt of the gun as far into the crook of her shoulder as she could.

"Before you shoot, make sure your mouth is a little open." Allison said, slowly stepping back to where her dad and Stiles were waiting.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked, though she didn't move and actually obeyed.

"It'll help disperse the noise so you don't go deaf in that ear for a while." Allison explained. Jamie paused for a moment, then decided that this seemed to be a reasonable enough explanation. "Shoot when you're ready." Allison added. She let her lips barely fall apart, making sure the sight was lined up with the target. She was a little nervous, not quite knowing what to expect from the gun. She gave herself to the count of three before pulling the trigger.

Allison wasn't kidding when she said this gun would kick a lot harder than the other ones. If Jamie hadn't been hard core bracing for impact, the thing might just have knocked her over. A small pain shot through her shoulder, but it was gone within a few seconds. Even with her mouth open, her ear was still ringing slightly from the loud _bang_ that the gun had made. She hadn't hit the center of the target, but instead there was a scatter of bullet holes in the upper left quadrant. Her muscles were buzzing with excitement at this new, powerful weapon. She turned to the Argents and Stiles, a big smile on her face.

"Did you see that?" she exclaimed, laughing. "That was awesome!"

"You did it perfect!" Allison said, smiling back.

"Except for the aiming, but details." Stiles said with a shrug and a smile. Jamie stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back to Allison.

"Do I give it another go?" she asked. Allison nodded.

"But this time, shoot the remaining three shells. You'll have to chamber a new round every time." Allison said, giving her the go-ahead. Jamie nodded, locking the butt of the gun into her shoulder again and chambering a round. She squeezed the trigger, trying to absorb the shock as she pumped the gun again to chamber another round. She squeezed the trigger again, the gun knocking into her shoulder a bit. She ignored the pain that bloomed across her chest, pulling the gun in tight against her to let the last round off. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like it had been much longer. The target was peppered across the middle and left quadrant with marks from the shots, showing how her aim had improved. She turned to see Allison smiling and clapping, and Stiles with his jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked, flipping on the safety and holding the shotgun with the barrel pointing downward.

"Uh, nothing." Stiles said, stuttering and shaking his head. "Just didn't realize I was dating the blonde Lara Croft is all."

Jamie gave him a look that said she didn't buy it. "Seriously? I'm no Lara Croft."

"Um, did you see yourself? You look ready to raid so many tombs." he insisted, giving her an award winning smile as she handed the gun off to Allison.

"So full of it." she said, though she was smiling in return.

"Stiles, you ready to give it a go?" Mr. Argent cut in, interrupting the flirting.

"Yea, let's do it." Stiles said, shaking his hands and arms out. Mr. Argent perked his eyebrows for a moment before leading him in front of the target. He showed Stiles how to load the gun, chamber a round, and turn the safety off before handing it over to him. He then stepped back to where the girls were watching, leaving Stiles to try. He took a deep breath, bringing the gun up and locking it in his shoulder the same way Chris had shown him to. He clicked the safety off, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach and pulling the trigger before he could think too hard about it. The recoil was definitely more than he was used to, but not more than he expected. In fact, he wasn't knocked back near as much as Jamie was. He attributed it to his massive manly muscles.

"Alright, now do the multiple shots." Mr. Argent said, interrupting his thoughts. Stiles nodded again, following Jamie's pattern and letting off three shots as fast as he could. This time the recoil got him a little bit, pushing him more onto his back foot. He was surprised how easily he maintained his balance though. Two years ago, there was no way in hell he could handle shooting a shot gun. Well, sure, he could if he _had_ to, but he couldn't handle it in a recreational setting like this.

"Please tell me I looked at least half as hot as Jamie doing this." he said, turning to the group and pushing the safety back on.

"Eh, maybe." Allison said with a shrug, one corner of her mouth perking up in a grin.

"It's hard to be as hot as I am." Jamie said. Even if she meant it sarcastically, he legitimately agreed.

"Whatever. That felt freakin' awesome. Why weren't we allowed the big guns until now?" Stiles chattered, handing the gun off to Mr. Argent again.

"We started training like a month ago. Baby steps." Allison said, handing her dad some more shells. "Alright, Lydia, your turn."

"Absolutely not." Lydia said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Lydia, come on." Allison perseverated, throwing her arm around Lydia's shoulders.

"No. I don't want to." Lydia retorted, not budging from her spot next to the gun bag.

"One shot? Give me just one shot." Allison said, giving Lydia a pleading look.

"If I shoot it once, will you leave me alone?" Lydia finally snapped, glaring at her friend. Allison smiled in response to her hostility.

"Yes I will." she said with a grin, letting go of her and grabbing the shotgun. She loaded one shell into it, taking Lydia by the hand and placing her in front of the target. She opened her mouth to give the same shpiel Jamie and Stiles had received, but Lydia held up her hand.

"I've got the instructions." she said. She didn't know why she was in such a cranky mood, but she didn't look too far into it. She did not want to be outside shooting guns today, end of story.

"Okay then. Give it a try." Allison said, backing away. The gun felt awkward in Lydia's hands. She was smart, yes. Knowing in her head what to do was one thing, but actually getting her body to follow the instructions didn't always work. She had become relatively proficient with pistols, but this shotgun was a whole other animal. She kept the muzzle down, looking until she found the safety and clicking it off. She chambered the round, holding it up and looking towards the target. The gun was heavy, but she was getting stronger. With an extra surge of determination, she locked the butt of the gun in her shoulder and squeezed the trigger, her ears buzzing after the shot rang out. A burst of adrenaline shot through her, making her muscles buzz with excitement. This gun was more fun than she thought it would be.

However, she couldn't give Allison the satisfaction, so she pulled the corners of her mouth back to neutral and put the safety on, turning back to the group. "There. Done." she said, handing it off to her friend. Allison gave her a knowing smile, but accepted the gun anyways.

"Just one shot, Lydia?" Scott called, walking out of the trees with Isaac. Lydia gave him a sarcastic smile.

"That's all you need when you're perfect." she replied, crossing her arms again.

"How did the tracking go?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Tracking? What tracking?" Stiles asked. Were they tracking something without him? What was it? Everything had been quiet for the past few months - what could they possibly be tracking?

"Well we found you, didn't we?" Scott answered with a wry grin. Oh, so he was tracking _them_.

"Doesn't mean it was easy." Mr. Argent said, smiling back.

"Oh it certainly wasn't easy. Particularly with all the bridges you crossed. And the fact that there's a house downwind of you that apparently grows mass amounts of rosemary and lavender." Isaac said, a little salty that it had taken them so long to arrive.

"But we found them, and we're better for it." Scott said, ever the optimist. He clapped Isaac on the back. "Now, what do you say we try some of these?"

"I'm good, thanks." Isaac said, going to stand next to Allison.

"Suit yourself." Scott said with a shrug, going to Mr. Argent to get instructions.

"Wait a minute, why did you make me shoot it, but you're not making Isaac?" Lydia asked, whirling on Allison.

"Because you don't have huge claws and teeth and werewolf healing powers." Allison replied lightly, winking at her best friend. Lydia rolled her eyes - she was done with today.

Unfortunately, the rest of the group was not done with the day. They spent the next hour or so trying different rifles and shotguns - big ones. After a while, Stiles and Jamie's shoulders were a bit too sore to continue, though their excuse was the dent they had made in Mr. Argent's ammo supply. As the sun touched the tree line in its descent, they packed up the guns and targets, loading up the Suburban. This time Scott and Isaac rode back with them, getting a nice break from the long run they had earlier.

They made it back to the Argent house, helping Mr. Argent unload all the stuff from the trunk. Stiles tried not to be surprised at the amount of firepower in their basement, but it shocked him every time he saw it. Racks upon racks of guns, all lined up as if a war was coming. A sudden thought occurred to him - did Argent know something they didn't?

"Stiles, come on." Jamie called, waiting at the doorway with Mr. Argent. His hand was on the light switch, an easy smile on his face. No, he was just being paranoid.

"Sorry." Stiles said, shaking his head to clear his paranoid thoughts. The Darkness in his heart had been cleared by the serum Deaton had developed to counteract the injection Dr. Basil O'Henry had given him. He had tried to kill Jamie (and wanted to kill every subsequent person that entered the room before Deaton's antidote), the Darkness exploding out and taking over him until it was eradicated. Now he was free from its clutches on his heart, but he still felt some residual side effects. He was still waiting for disaster around every corner, and his mind still went to the worst possible outcome.

"You okay?" Jamie asked, slipping her hand in his as they walked out of the house. Thank goodness for Jamie, always there to keep him grounded. Any time he found himself slipping away into his dark thoughts, she was there to bring him back. She was his night in shining armor.

"Yea, just thinking." he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, laying a kiss on her head.

"Well don't hurt yourself." she said, her arm slipping around his waist as they walked to the Jeep. He opened her door for her, walking around to his side as she climbed in. He jumped in, buckling up and looking over to her. Her blonde hair was a mess from being out in the wind, her mascara leaving light smudges under her eyes. The skin of her shoulder was tanned and freckled, a little red from being in the sun so long. And so help him, he thought she was beautiful.

"Hey. Love you." he said, leaning over the console to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss, a smile forming.

"Love you too." she said softly. He smiled, settling back in the driver's seat.

"Where to, my lady?" he asked, starting up the engine.

"Wherever you please, my fair chariot driver." she replied, pointing off in the distance.

"Chariot driver? That's all I am to you?" he asked, pretending to be appalled.

"But of course. I'm too lazy to drive myself, that's why I have you." she replied, patting his shoulder.

"You are the actual worst." he said, shaking his head and pulling out onto the street towards his house.

"Ah, but you love me." she said, settling into the passenger's seat.

"So help me, I do." he responded. She smiled, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. "Any chance I can, ah, spend the night tonight?"

"Alas, you cannot." she said sadly. "The twins are leaving for camp in the morning, so I have to help mom get them all ready and stuff. But we can definitely have some fun at the beach tomorrow."

"And just what do you mean by 'fun'?" he asked in a seductive manner.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something out." she said, throwing a wink at him.

"You slay me, good woman." he said, pulling the Jeep onto her street.

"That's usually my goal." she replied, pulling his hand up and kissing the back of it. "You can come in for dinner, though. I think mom is making fajitas."

"Oh, my favorite!" Stiles said, parking in front of his house.

"I take it that means you're down?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Absolutely." he said, also unbuckling. They got out of the Jeep, heading up the sidewalk and into the Stilinski house.

"Where's your dad at?" she asked, kicking her shoes off by the door and going into the living room.

"I don't know. Running some errands I guess." he said, following her lead and collapsing on the couch next to her. "I suppose that means we have the house to ourselves."

"Do we now?" she asked, perking an eyebrow.

"So it would seem." he said, giving her a Cheshire grin. She scooted closer to him on the couch, coming up and straddling him.

"And just what should we do to entertain ourselves?" she questioned, her arms going around his shoulders while his came to rest on her lower back.

"I'm sure we can find something to do." he responded, just as she leaned down to kiss him softly. He kissed her again, deeper this time, pulling her towards him so that they were chest to chest. His hands moved up and down her back as her fingers tangled in his hair. Her lips were soft, and warm, and oh so delightful as he continued to kiss her, their tongues occasionally touching against each other. She moved her hips against his, both of them letting out a sigh at the contact. Stiles response was definitely palpable at this point, and his hands moved from her back to her behind, gripping her.

That's when they heard the key in the lock.

Jamie sprung off Stiles as if he had electrocuted her, settling on the couch next to him. Stiles, startled, looked for an escape. His arousal was very obvious at this point, and in a panic he grabbed the couch pillow and put it over his lap. Jamie bit her lip, trying to keep her laugh in.

"You two decent?" the Sheriff called, tossing his keys on the table.

"Of course!" Jamie called back.

"Hey, you are here. I was hoping to see you." he said, coming into the living room.

"Yea! And guess what? My PT cleared me for full return to activities today!" she said, hopping off the couch and bounding over to him.

"That's my girl!" the Sheriff said, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. "I knew this day would come soon. Proud of you, Jam."

"Thanks, Sheriff." she said as he put her down, an arm still around her shoulders.

"Dad, stop liking my girlfriend more than me." Stiles said with a groan.

"Never." he replied, leading Jamie towards the kitchen. "I think this calls for some ice cream, what do you think?"

"You know I'll never say no to ice cream." she said, going with him. Stiles smiled as he heard their chatter from the kitchen. Even if the Sheriff clearly favored her over him, it was great to see his girlfriend getting along so well with his father. He couldn't help but think that everything was finally as it should be.

 _Ah, yes. This is the life._

* * *

Aw yay! Nice fluffly beginning! Trust me, it's not going to last long.

Leave me a review if you please! Let me know what you think! I know there wasn't a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, but trust me, this one is going to pick up a lot faster than Shivers!

Love y'all!

-XM


	2. Chapter 2

I am so incredibly sorry it took me so long to update. I was a little busy finishing my doctorate, getting married, and passing my board exam! But lo and behold, here it is, chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2: Clouds Stirring**

* * *

Eight o'clock was way too early to wake up during summer vacation, and yet Jamie found herself not only awake, but running around the house trying to get her brothers in order. In a typical fashion for them, they had waited until that morning to pack for their week away at camp. Jamie and her mother were checking off lists and stuffing clothing into duffel bags, the boys being less than helpful.

"I swear, you two never learn." Mrs. Grant grumbled.

"We learn, we just don't put into practice." Josh quipped from where he sat at the computer, trying to print out the necessary waivers.

"Now is not the time for sass, dude." Jamie murmured, trying to keep him from getting into trouble.

"Well next time you forget to 'put it into practice,'" their mom said, a warning in her tone. "You'll be doing this all on your own, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." the twins said simultaneously, cowering under the deadly stare from their mother. Mrs. Grant looked oddly proud of herself at the fear she inflicted, tossing the last few things into their bags.

"Okay go brush your teeth and pack your tooth brushes - and _actually use them,_ don't be disgusting. The bus will be here any minute." she said, making her way downstairs to pack their lunches and snacks. Jamie followed her - it was usually much easier to help her mom with things than her brothers.

"Hey Mom, what can I help with?" she asked, perching against the kitchen island while her mom stood at the counter.

"Nothing really." her mom said breezily. "Their lunches and snacks are pretty much packed. I just like to scare them sometimes. What time is Stiles picking you up to head to the beach?"

"Not until nine. So I'll have time to take a little rest and pack up before we head out." she replied.

"That's good. I got the cooler out for you last night, and there's a whole bunch of lunch and snack stuff in the fridge if you want to take it with you." she said, putting the finishing touches before zipping up the lunch boxes.

"Mom, you know you don't have to constantly feed all my friends, right? We'll be okay." Jamie said. She was very appreciative of her mother's food - it was always delicious - but she knew her mom had a lot of work to do during the day, and didn't want to ask for anything extra from her.

"Of course I do. I've seen what happens when you and Stiles stop at a gas station. It's something similar to an unsupervised child at a birthday party. And you know you're-"

"Not gonna be seventeen forever. I know, Mom. I know." Jamie said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Out of curiosity, how many sweet baked goods did you just happen to make for me and my other seventeen year old friends today?"

"More than two but less than four." she said in a matter-of-fact manner. Jamie raised her eyebrows.

"You know, I'm proud. That's a lot better than I thought you would do." she said.

"Thank you." she answered with a smile. Jamie stopped her, holding her hand for a moment.

"Seriously though, Mom. I know you've got a lot of stuff to do at work. You don't always have to go crazy providing for my friends." Jamie said.

"I know, sweetheart. But you have very sweet friends who are very hungry and have very busy parents." she said as an excuse.

"Mom, you are also a busy parent." Jamie pointed out.

"Yes, but see ever since I switched over to that fancy iPhone you kids love so much, I can just pop in those headphone things and multitask to my heart's content!" she replied, grabbing the lunch boxes and exiting the kitchen.

"Love you Mom." she called.

"Love you too! Now come say goodbye to your brothers." she said, ushering the boys towards the front door. Jamie followed them out, waiting on the curb with them until they saw the bus pull around the corner. They said their goodbyes (Mrs. Grant reminding them to behave, that she didn't want to drive up there and pick them up), watching as they loaded into the bus and drove off.

"They grow up so fast." Jamie said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"You're so full of it." her mother replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her hair. "But you are my favorite daughter."

"Excellent. I was afraid Cora had passed me in the ranks." she answered, putting an arm around her mother's waist as they walked back inside.

"Not yet. Although she did clean the dishes last time she was here so she's definitely above Josh in the favorite child list."

"He's not hard to beat." Jamie said, earning a shove from her mother.

"Be nice to your brothers." she said, gathering her purse and keys.

"I'm always nice to them. Unless they don't deserve it." she answered, earning a pointed look.

"Mhmm. Well, I'm going to have brunch with the girls. You be careful today, okay? I don't need any more falling down hills and needing surgery." she said.

"Will do, Mom." Jamie said, her insides going cold for a moment. She hated lying to her mom, but there was no way she could know how she _really_ tore her ACL.

"Okay. Tell everyone hello, love you." she said, kissing her head again.

"Love you too." Jamie replied, closing and locking the door behind her. The house suddenly seemed entirely too quiet and empty. The shutters were closed, since everyone was too busy running around this morning to bother opening them. It made the house seem dark and menacing. Jamie felt the tickle of a memory in the back of her mind - a nightmare she used to have when she and Stiles had first started dating, back when the Darkness in his heart had started to cling to her. She was always in her house, and it was always dark - and there was always something in the dark, waiting for her. She never knew what it was, but she could always feel its malevolent presence. She had a sudden surge of anxiety; even though she knew it was daytime and there was nothing in the house, she could still feel the cold chill gripping her heart. In a manner similar to jumping into bed after turning the lights off, she sped around the house in a flurry, opening the blinds so that the house was flooded with the natural morning light. Her heart rate slowed to normal now that the shadows were gone, only to spike again as a knock came from the door. She pulled her phone from the waistband of her shorts - it was still fifteen minutes to nine, meaning it was still at least twenty minutes until Stiles actually arrived to pick her up. She inched towards the door, silently pressing up against it and looking through the peep hole. Confusion rushed through her as she saw a face that hadn't been in front of her in over a decade. She pulled back, opening the door just enough so she could stand in the opening, and putting on her bravest face.

"Dad." she stated, mentally patting herself on the back at how nonchalant she sounded.

"Hey, Jamie." her dad said softly. He moved his hands slightly as if to go for a hug, but changed his mind and put them in his pockets instead. She couldn't help but notice he at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"What can I do for you?" she said, trying to keep her tone even and unattached. She wanted to love her dad, she really did - but after 13 years of mostly absence and nearly 5 years of complete radio silence, the emotions floating on top of the pile were anger and bitterness.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Jamie hesitated.

"Mom's not home." she said.

"Perhaps that's not the worst thing, huh?" he said, giving her a half smile which she made no effort to return. In fact, her lips were pressed into a thin line as she tried to hold back every scathing remark flying through her mind.

"Not for long. I'm going to the beach soon." she said airily, turning and walking towards the kitchen. She left it up to her father to follow her.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought you this." he said, pulling a card out of his pocket and setting it on the kitchen island. Jamie eyed it warily before moving to grab the cooler from the corner of the kitchen, leaving the card where it was. "Someone's got a birthday coming up, right?"

"Jeremy's is next week. Mine is in April." she said shortly, turning away from him to hide the hurt all over her face. She took the bag of ice from the bottom of the freezer and dumped it into the cooler, refusing to meet his eyes. They were silent for a painfully long time, her dad standing there as she loaded drinks and food into the ice chest.

"How's school? Still thinking about UCLA?" he asked, pressing forward.

"Probably not. UNC has a better soccer team." she said, making sure she had all the food she needed.

"North Carolina? That's on the complete opposite side of the country, Jam." he said, in a tone that suggested she should consider otherwise.

"Well, sometimes you've gotta make sacrifices." she retorted, quickly losing her patience.

"Still holding onto that dream of playing in the women's world cup?" he asked, not entirely hiding the condescension in his words. Jamie slammed the ice chest lid down.

"Maybe I am. What of it?" she said defensively, hands on her hips.

"It's just not the most practical dream is all-" he started to backpedal.

"Thanks for your opinion." she interrupted, eyes blazing. She could feel tears burning behind her eyes, but she willfully held them back. They heard the front door open - Jamie thanked any deity that was listening that for once Stiles was early.

"Hey Jam, you in here - uh, hey." he said, skidding to a stop at the door to the kitchen, giving Jamie's dad a suspicious look.

"And who are you?" her dad asked, giving Stiles a look that was way too harsh as the boy moved to Jamie's side.

"This would be Stiles, my _boyfriend_." Jamie said. "Stiles, meet my father."

"Your - wait, what?" he asked. Neither man moved to shake hands.

"Yea. Dad decided to stop by real quick after five years of silence to give me some school and career advice. Oh, and to give me a birthday card for my birthday that's 'coming up'." she said, unable to hide the bitterness now.

"Your birthday's in April." Stiles said, his own annoyance rising. Who was this guy, thinking he could just show up and make his girlfriend unhappy?

"I know her goddamn birthday's in April." her dad muttered through clenched teeth. They were all silent, the air thick with tension.

"I think now may not be the best time for a visit, Mr. Grant." Stiles said coldly. Jamie's lips were pressed tightly together again, her throat hurting with the whirlwind of emotions.

"What, are you gonna kick me out? I came to see my daughter, not some punk ass kid-" Mr. Grant's patience was pretty much gone.

"Well thing is, your daughter has plans to go out with some of her friends right now. You know, people who love her and support her. People who stick around for her." he said, laying the attitude on thick in his words.

"Don't sass me, kid." he borderline growled.

"I mean, there's another route we can take, where I call my dad who happens to be the Sheriff and get you arrested." he said bluntly.

"On what grounds?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh I'll come up with something real good. Don't worry, I'm a quick thinker." he said, giving a grin that was a little menacing. Stiles wasn't above bending a few rules when it came to protecting the people he loved. Mr. Grant stared him down, and Stiles stared right back. The silence was deafening; Jamie could feel it pressing all around her. This wasn't how this morning was supposed to go.

"I think Stiles is right, Dad." she said quietly. She was looking down at the linoleum of the kitchen island so neither one of them could see how close to tears she was. "Now isn't the best time."

Mr. Grant nodded, his lips pressed together. It was the first time that he and Jamie looked alike. "Another time then." he said. He looked to the birthday card, still sitting untouched on the counter, before turning and walking out the front door.

"That was…not what I expected." Stiles said after a moment. When he was answered with silence, he looked to Jamie, who was squeezing her eyes shut in a very determined manner. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Come here." he said, pulling her into his arms. She curled up into him, her face buried into his shoulder. He held her close as her body shook ever so slightly with her tears, rubbing her back consolingly and gently laying his lips against her temple. He very rarely saw Jamie cry; really the only time was when they made the mistake of renting _Marley and Me_ for date night. At this moment the sight filled him with what he felt was a righteous rage; he pushed it back down. Anger was not going to help anything at this moment.

A few minutes and some soothing words later, she was finally able to calm herself and her tears. She took a deep, shuddering breath, finally pulling back.

"Sorry." she said immediately, wiping at her cheeks. Stiles batted her hands away, instead wiping them for her.

"Nothing to apologize for. That's like, boyfriend rule number two, to hold you when you cry." he said with a smile, reaching over and handing her a paper towel. She laughed, then blew her nose in a _completely_ ladylike manner.

"What's boyfriend rule number one?" she asked, washing her hands.

"To make out with you whenever you want, duh." he said with a self-satisfied grin. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Ugh, now my eyes are all puffy. Everyone's gonna be able to tell I was crying." she said in an annoyed tone.

"First of all, you're going to be in a bikini, so no one's gonna be looking at your face." he replied in a matter-of-fact manner. "Second…do you want to talk about it?" he asked this quietly. She pursed her lips for a moment.

"Can I just…can I just rant for a minute?" she asked in a small voice.

"Lay it on me." he said, waving his hands as if beckoning her.

"It's just…where does he get off? Like he shows up after five _fucking_ years of no contact, and does he start with an apology? No! The first thing he does is chastise my college choices and my dream career! As if he has any say? As if he cares at all what I do with my life? Why does he care if I move all the way to North Carolina, it's not like I see him anyways! And to top it all off he _fucking_ forgot that my _fucking_ birthday is in _fucking April!_ " she said, seemingly all in one breath. She was breathing hard, finally taking a minute to refill her lungs. Stiles gave her a smile.

"Fuck that guy." he said, holding up his hand for a high five.

"Yea. Fuck that guy." she replied, slapping his hand. "Let's go to the beach."

"Let's go to the beach!" Stiles said in a victorious tone. He picked up the cooler, taking it to the back of the Jeep while Jamie ran upstairs and got changed, taking a minute to grab all the essentials and toss them in a huge Adidas bag (throwing them with a little more emotion than she meant to). She ran downstairs, handing the bag off to Stiles while she locked the door before following him out to the curb. He opened his passenger door for her, making a huge sweeping motion as if it were a chariot. She smiled and curtseyed, hopping in and buckling up. Stiles made his way to the driver's seat, climbing in and sticking the key in the ignition.

"Wait a second." Jamie said before he turned the key.

"What's up?" he asked. In response, she pulled his face to hers, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever." she said, leaning back into her seat and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Daw, I'm really the best?" he asked, turning on the Jeep and pulling away from the curb.

"Yep. Out of all my boyfriends, you're my favorite." she replied.

"Score." he said, reaching over and lacing his fingers in hers. She smiled over at him, the morning sun in the window making her blonde hair into a halo. Even with her puffy eyes, she was still so beautiful to him. He tore his eyes away from her, facing the road to avoid disaster. The sky was clear, the roads were empty, and he had his girl with him. It was going to be a good day.

The beach was about an hour away, and it was a smooth ride the whole way there. The early summer sun was warm and inviting, the sea glittering as the waves moved. Stiles pulled in and parked next to the Argents' Suburban, spotting their group of friends already in the sand. There weren't many other people around - Stiles supposed that was the beauty of going on a Monday morning. The two of them clambered out of the Jeep, grabbing the stuff from the back and carrying it down to where all the other stuff was.

"Finally!" Allison said, marching over in her black bikini.

"We bring nourishment and toys!" Stiles said, gesturing grandly to their supplies.

"My mom got a little excited." Jamie said, shimmying the cooler into the sand (as if the hundred pounds of food wouldn't keep it in place). "We've got drinks, chips, sandwich stuff, cookies, cupcakes, and-"

"Please please please please…" Scott said, coming up to them. Jamie pulled out a foil wrapped package.

"An entire loaf of chocolate chip banana bread with Scott's name written all over it. Literally." she said. Scott let out a whoop of excitement, taking the package from her (which did indeed have his name written in sharpie on it) and holding it close.

"This is mine. Every bit of it." he said, going so far as to put it in his bag.

"You know that's going to make the chocolate chips melt." Lydia pointed out, grabbing a water bottle and giving Scott a smirk. Jamie mentally told herself to relax; even though her and Lydia's friendship had actually kind of blossomed, sometimes the girl still intimidated her. Especially when she was in a bikini.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Scott answered.

"Scott, where's Cora?" Jamie asked, pulling her hair up into a bun on the top of her head.

"Texted me this morning, said she couldn't make it. Something about a family emergency." He replied. Jamie made an annoyed noise as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a frisbee. "Dude, you ready?" he said, looking to Stiles.

"Absolutely!" he responded, ripping off his shirt and running with Scott down to where the sea met the sand. Isaac got up from his spot in the sand, joining in the fun. The girls paused for a moment, taking a second to soak in the view.

"Ladies, we've made some great choices in our lives." Jamie pointed out, admiring the abundant muscles on display.

"That we have." Allison agreed.

"I hate both of you." Lydia stated, though her tone suggested she was joking.

"Aiden wasn't good enough for you anyways." Allison said, throwing her arm around Lydia's shoulder.

"Of course not. No one's good enough for me." she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Not even that ripped guy over there playing with his adorable dog?" Jamie asked, pulling off her tshirt and shorts.

"I'll admit, he deserves a chance." Lydia said with a confident smirk. She turned back to them. "Cute swimsuit!"

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Jamie said, adjusting it. Running around in a sports bra? No problem. Running around in a bikini? Instant insecurity. "It's a little more…revealing than I usually go for."

"Well you're rocking it." Lydia said. "Now, let's go pretend to be mermaids or something."

"What?" Jamie and Allison asked simultaneously, confused looks on their faces.

"We're at the beach. Whatever." she answered, shrugging and heading down to the shore.

"Is that what girls do at the beach?" Jamie murmured to Allison.

"Apparently that's what Lydia does at the beach." Allison murmured back.

"Huh." Jamie said, pausing as they both watched Lydia wade into the water. They didn't expect her to want to do more than just lay in the sun, but she surprised them both by diving head first into the water.

"Every day that girl surprises me." Allison remarked.

"I guess we better join her. Otherwise she's gonna end up the mermaid queen and we'll just be her pawns." Jamie replied, making Allison laugh. The two of them ran down through the sand, jumping into the water next to their friend. Before long, they were splashing and swimming around, and Jamie had long forgotten the incident with her dad that morning.

"Blind side!" Stiles yelled an hour later, running into the surf and tackling Jamie.

"And this one!" Isaac said, taking Allison under as well. Scott took a few steps towards Lydia.

"Don't even think about it." she said, holding her finger up to him. Scott stopped, holding his hands up in surrender. Lydia smirked, jumping and putting her hands on the top of his head, trying to sink him. Scott barely moved.

"Are you even trying?" he asked, laughing at the rage that filled her eyes.

"Go under!" she commanded. He laughed again, rolling his eyes before sinking under the waves. He resurfaced to find her dusting her hands off. "Ha, so much for being an alpha." she said with a smirk. Scott smirked back, shoving her shoulder so that she was thrown into the water again. She emerged sputtering salt water, the rage back in her face.

"Sorry!" Scott said, immediately taking off running back to the shore. He didn't look sorry at all.

"Ready for lunch?" Stiles asked, holding Jamie close to him in the water.

"Absolutely. Being a mermaid is hard work." she said, pushing off of him and following the others back to the beach.

"Seriously? Mermaids?" he asked, taking her hand as they walked back up to their little camp.

"Yea, what's wrong with being a mermaid?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to lure sailors to their death in your spare time." he said with a shrug.

"It's my favorite hobby besides soccer and you." she answered, grabbing her towel from the bag as they reached the others.

"Knew it." he replied, grabbing his as well. They sat on the big blanket Allison had brought, spreading the food out like a great feast. They sat in the sun, laughing and sharing jokes and stories. Stiles realized with a jolt that it was probably the last time they'd hang out for a while - Isaac and Allison were heading to France, Lydia and her mom always went on a mother-daughter cruise, and Scott would be picking up as many hours at the vet clinic as possible. He looked to the blonde next to him, her smile as radiant as the sun. At least he'd always have her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked quietly as the rest of the group was distracted by Scott telling some wild story from his and Stiles' younger days.

"You." he said honestly. She looked taken aback at his bluntness.

"What about me?" she asked, her stomach churning.

"Just that I love you is all." he answered.

"Oh, that's good. That would've been really awkward if you didn't love me back." she said, fake relief all over her face.

"I mean, that's really it. I just don't wanna make it weird." he said with a grimace.

"Everything you do is weird." she said, shoving his shoulder. He opened his mouth to respond, but was met with a cupcake being pushed into his mouth. And all over his face. The group laughed as he coughed, trying not to suffocate and die via baked goods.

"Joke's on you, this cupcake is delicious." he said, taking some icing and smearing it on Jamie's cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing another cupcake for herself before turning back to the group, throwing a wink at him.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the sun. Jamie pulled out a soccer ball, making the group play a quick round with her. In exchange, she had to play frisbee with the guys. At one point, Allison buried Isaac up to his neck in the sand, and next to them, Lydia built the most elaborate sand castle that anyone had ever seen.

"What? I get bored sometimes." she said in response when everyone stared in awe at it.

By the time the sun was dipping low on the horizon, the boys were lazily throwing the frisbee back and forth while the girls soaked up their dosage of vitamin D for the month. Their skin was dry and burnt but their hearts (and stomachs) were full and happy. Stiles drove back to Beacon Hills with the windows down and the music loud, the two of them belting the lyrics at the tops of their lungs.

"Hey. Thanks for a great day." she said, squeezing Stiles' hand as the pulled up in front of her house.

"Thank me? No thank you. That's the best time I've had at the beach in a long time." he replied.

"When's the next time your dad has an overnight shift?" she asked innocently. He responded with a wicked smirk.

"Wednesday night." he said shrewdly. She grinned.

"Well then. Perhaps I can keep you company on Wednesday night." she said, trying to keep her smile small.

"I would quite like that, I believe." he replied, leaning over the console and giving her a kiss.

"Good." she said, pulling him back in for another kiss. This time he stayed a little longer, his hand going to her cheek as his lips moved against hers. Too soon she smiled and pulled away, her eyes bright and her lips extra pink from the attention.

"I'll help you with your stuff." he said softly, giving her a smile which she quickly returned. They slid out of the Jeep, going to the back and grabbing the cooler and her bag, lugging them up the sidewalk and through the front door.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called, helping Stiles put all the stuff down.

"Hey honey, did you have fun?" her mom said, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. In her hands was the birthday card her dad had brought that morning.

"Uh, yea. The beach was super fun." she said slowly. Her mom gave her a small smile, and Jamie turned back to Stiles, an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes.

"You know what, I think my dad is expecting me soon. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said, taking her hand.

"Yea, okay. Tell your dad we said hi." she replied, squeezing his hand and giving him a smile.

"Will do. Text me later." he said. She nodded, and he slipped out the front door, trying not to sprint down to his Jeep. He didn't know exactly how the conversation with her mom was going to go, but he knew it would be better than the one with her dad this morning.

Luckily enough he wasn't lying to them, as his dad was actually home from the station whenever he got there. The Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand and a very small glass of scotch next to him.

"Long day at the office?" Stiles asked, eyeing the glass.

"One of the longer ones, yes. And before you ask, this is the first and only glass." he answered with a pointed look.

"Good for you, pops. Now, what are you feeling for dinner?" Stiles asked, dropping his bag down and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Burgers sound great." The Sheriff said with a sigh.

"Cool. I'll order those turkey burgers from that place." Stiles replied, grabbing the takeout menu from the fridge.

"No, I mean a real burger, with beef and grease and happiness." he said, borderline sounding like a petulant child.

"Yea, well I want bills from the hospital to stop coming from that time that you, you know, almost had a heart attack." Stiles bit back.

"I know your sarcasm comes with a layer of concern, but I don't think one burger is going to kill me." his dad said.

"I'm not much of a risk taker these days, Dad." Stiles said pointedly, dialing the number before his dad could protest further. An hour later, the Sheriff had to admit that while it wasn't as good as a real burger, the turkey burger and sweet potato fries really weren't that bad.

Later that night, Stiles found himself enjoying the quiet while getting in bed. Something random was playing on the TV in the background, his computer open to some click bait article about the best hole-in-the-wall food places in California. He thought about calling Scott up to play some video games, but the day in the sun had more than worn him out. He was just sliding under the covers when his phone buzzed, Jamie's name and face appearing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey! So, um, funny story." she started.

"This sounds like a story I'm not going to find funny at all." he replied, immediately suspicious.

"Right. Yea. So Derek says hi." she said. Stiles sighed.

"And where did you see Derek?" he asked.

"Well…he's kind of standing right in front of me." she replied.

"Please tell me you're wearing pants." he said, his first thought to her common pajamas of a huge tshirt and her underwear.

"Unfortunately no, but that's what the covers are for." she said. "Anyways, so turns out that whole 'family emergency' thing that Cora left for…well, she's kind of part of the emergency now. And Derek needs some…assistance."

Stiles let out a deep sigh. Once, just once, could Derek show up at a normal hour? When no one was in pajamas?

"I'll be right there." he said with a groan, hanging up and getting back out of bed.

* * *

Aw yea. Shit is going down.

I'm hoping that now I'm actually to the point where I have plans for the story, updates will come a little more regularly! Plus I don't have to worry about studying so much!

 **Tiffany:** I'm so glad you like the way the Sheriff and Jamie interact! I really wanted them to be close. I'll be honest, you won't see much of their relationship for a long time...but there will be plenty of Jamie worrying over Stiles! :D Thank you so much for the review!

 **lily1994:** Yay! I'm glad you liked Shivers and the sequel! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! Malia actually won't be in this story at all (unless I bring her in at the end). I would love to see their interactions though! I love Malia as well, she's my perfect coyote queen! Thank you for reviewing!

 **:** I'm pumped that you're excited for a sequel! I'm sorry the update took so long, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!

 **Guest(s):** Thank y'all for reviewing! I'm glad y'all are excited, and I'm sorry the update took forever!

 **JackieOh:** RIGHT SCORA IS LIFE AND I LOVE HER FRIENDSHIP WITH JAMIE IT'S EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED and then I had to go and fuck it up this chapter bwahahahahaha girl you have no idea what's about to come you're going to hate me it's going to be awesome.

 **XLostxinxWonderlandX314:** Aaaaah I'm so glad you found Shivers and loved it! And the characters! I've worked super hard on them so it feels so great to hear that you enjoy it! I'm sorry the update took a million years, but I hope you liked it! Thank you for your review!

 **Cory:** Do you know how awesome it feels to hear that you think my writing is realistic and could happen? Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope this chapter was good for you too!

 **vtennis2010:** I'm glad you liked the fluff, cause there's not going to be much more of it for a while haha! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you liked it! I appreciate your review!

 **M:** It makes me happy to hear that you love this! :D I hope this chapter was good too! Thank you for reviewing!

 **Senjaninja:** Can I be so bold as to say that your review gave me the final push of inspiration to update? I've literally been staring at the doc for three months waiting for something to happen between my brain and the computer. Your review was so sweet, I'm so glad you love Jamie and Stamie and all their relationships! Trust me, the drama is about to hit hard and fast...I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think! You can also catch me on tumblr under the username whindsor, if you're bored and into that sort of thing.

Thanks y'all!

-XM


End file.
